Ignorance is Bliss
by YourShoes
Summary: Megurine Luka is a high school student with a calm, mysterious persona. Hatsune Miku is a peppy high school student who seems to have caught the eyes of Megurine Luka. It seems Luka, said to be smartest in the school, is an idiot when it comes to feelings... ((Some other pairings will be mentioned, just so you know)) (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Chapter 1

Luka Megurine, a tall, elegant, mysterious, beautiful example of a human being, never actually shown her true thoughts, at both VocalHigh and just about anywhere else, but one could guess the many things it could possibly be when she gazes intently.

Her soft, yet icy blue eyes were always clearly blue, and held a sparkle if one looked closely enough.

Her long pink hair matched the blooming cherry blossoms that swayed in the wind below on the school grounds during the spring time, and when outside, would blend with all the shades of pink, making her look like a mirage of the cherry blossoms.

Her voice was melodious, and was always serene and calm, never once stuttering, like a flowing river, never once rippling the flow.

It was not until a certain twin tailed girl had entered the school, that a sliver of emotion from the mysterious beauty dared to show itself. It seemed that even though she had never decided to speak to the shorter girl, she was already entranced by the way her hair twirled as she spun happily, how her smile was enough to brighten a stormy day, or how her laughter, her voice, was light, heartwarming.

No, it was not until a rainy day like any before did the queer Luka interact with the twin tailed princess, when she noticed the girl did not have an umbrella, that she had begun to speak,

"W-would you like to s-share my umbrella with m-me?" came what used to be her calm voice, now a small stutter mess, as she scratched her cheek out of embarrassment.

The shorter girl smiled, "Sure! Thanks miss…" but her smile wavered as her sentence trailed off. Luka, the ever vigilant woman, spoke up, "I-it's Luka. Luka Megurine…" her still stuttering voice spoke. The girl before her nodded, "Thanks, Luka-chan!" came her sweet word of thanks, but not before she had brought her hand to her face, "I almost forgot! Do you know my name?"

Luka shook her head.

"Ah, well, I'm Miku! Hatsune Miku!"

"Hatsune…Miku" Luka echoed. It had a certain upbeat tone to it. It was child-like name, but it suited the twin tailed girl very well.

Luka opened her umbrella, "Well, then, shall we go, Hatsune-san?" she asked, regaining her calm demeanor. Miku nodded and moved towards Luka, so they would both be under the umbrella.

 _Odd,_ Miku thought, _It isn't that compact as it thought it would be…_

Luka's umbrella was relatively small, and it was odd how Miku didn't feel any water drip onto her shoulder.

"Ah, my house is over there," Miku said as they came up to a pale green house. They walked up to the stairs together and Miku took out her keys, unlocking and opening the white door. She stepped inside and waved to Luka goodbye, who merely nodded and left. Before Miku closed the door, though, she noticed that one of Luka's shoulders were soaking wet.

Miku smiled slightly before closing the door.

 **A/N: Ah~ don't you just love some negitoro? I know I do, and that is why I wrote about said pairing. It was originally going to be a nice one-shot, but, alas, things did not go as planned, and now, it has become a fricking multi-chaptered story. Nice. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter you beautiful specimens, you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Megurine Luka was, as known, a cool, mysterious young woman, and that, of course, would attract many, both boy and girl, to her.

Sadly, Luka had failed to think about that when she took Miku home, and both would have to pay for this.

"Oi, you," a voice darkly muttered behind a certain Hatsune Miku, causing her to turn around. Facing the girl was a taller girl, with short brown hair. Her voice was slightly deep and husky, but still distinctly female. "You better back off, girl," she said, stepping forward and towering over the twin tailed female, who was clearly intimidated by this.

"B-back…off? From w-what, miss?" Miku asked, not comprehending what is happening or what she did. "From Luka, obviously. People here have been vying for her attention for months on end, yet you, the new girl, come outta nowhere and grab her eye? I don't think so, you-"

"Excuse me," a voice, calm and serene, said behind the young lady's back. Miku knew the owner of the voice from its calm smoothness, but it now lacked the slight softness in her voice the last time they spoke.

Instead, there was a cold, sharp, steel-like edge in the voice, and it was more terrifying than the woman towering over her just a few moments ago, who was now shocked in fear. The brown haired girl turned around quite stiffly, "L-luka-san, wh-why are you here?"

"Sakine-san, I did not expect you to have such a foul mouth, about to utter a horrid word to a girl like her," Luka said, the sharpness in her voice grew ever more obvious as she spoke each word, but as her eyes met the twin-tailed girl's pair for but a fraction of a second, he tone softened, if only a bit.

"I ask for you to leave her alone," Luka said, the steel like voice still showing itself, "I will be watching, and if I see you lay a finger on her, I will do more than scold you,"

"B-but-"

It was then that Luka sent a chilling glare at her, the most emotion that she had ever shown to someone, and it was VERY terrifying. The girl muttered an affirmative and left, not looking back at the two. Miku smiled at Luka.

"You didn't have to do that…thank you,"

"…don't mention it," Luka replied, all traces of anger gone, and instead, a softer voice.

Though it didn't seem like it, Miku saw that there was a small curve upward at the end of her mouth.

Megurine Luka was _smiling._

Miku didn't say anything about it, so she said her goodbyes to Luka and left for her last class of the day. Luka left too, wondering what got into her, and why did she defend Miku, whom she barely even knew? She truly didn't understand anything about it, but the thought of Miku smiling at her, saying thanks to her, it made her heart race, even just a bit, and made her want to smile back.

Luka shook her head, trying to relieve herself of the thoughts racing through her head as she went to the last class of the day.

 **~A Few Days Later~**

The few days after the small ordeal with Miku and another schoolmate were pretty uneventful, but Luka enjoyed, if she felt anything at all, that is, the quiet.

Sadly, that small joy could barely last a week.

It was when Luka was heading home that she had heard a loud thud in an alley. She, on instinct, quietly, but swiftly, ran to the alley, and peered over a corner to see what was happening. There was a tall, brown haired female wearing the same high school uniform as Luka, and in between her and the dead end was a shorter figure whom Luka could not make out.

But the teal hair slightly showing itself was enough to give an answer.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Megurine alone?" the familiar husky voice said.

"I barely spoke a word to her though…" a higher pitched voice shakily replied.

"But I see the way you look at her. I thought I warned you to back off…" The husky voice was cold, and the tall owner of said voice stepped back from her victim, revealing a terrified face to Luka.

It didn't suit her at all, that face, Luka thought. A face meant to smile, to bring up the mood in everyone's day, looked so scared, and although she was unaware why, it made her blood boil.

The brunette cracked her knuckles, "Megurine ain't here to save ya, so I guess I can teach you a lesson here-"

It only took that sentence to get Luka running.

And it only took a second for her to grab the taller figure by the collar.

"Sakine…" Luka's voice was once again sharp and cold, and it made everyone besides her cringe.

"M-Megurine-san!" The girl yelped in surprise, but Luka just tossed her away from Miku, who was now cowering and holding Luka, "Don't you Megurine-san me. I told you not to lay a finger on her, did I not?"

"But," The brunette stuttered for an excuse, stepping forward towards Luka, "She's obviously trying to get something out of you, don't you see?! I'm trying to help you from that bitc-"

 _SLAP!_

Now the brunette was looking to the side, her cheek stinging. She held her cheek in a vain attempt to look for the source, but it was already on Luka's side, "Leave, now, and I don't have to hurt you still,"

The girl did not look her in the eye, nor did she say anything else, but merely picked her bag up from against the wall and left.

Luka sighed and looked down on Miku, who was still holding on to her arm.

"U-uhmm…"

"O-oh! Sorry!" Miku said, letting go with a slight blush on her cheeks.

They stayed awkwardly silent as Luka walked Miku home on her accord, so it surprised Miku from her thoughts when Luka called her name.

"Y-yes, Luka-chan?"

"Er, Hatsune-san…" Luka muttered, almost incoherent at first, but Miku was close enough to hear.

"Y-yeah?"

Luka stopped and faced Miku, who stopped as well.

Suddenly, Luka bowed deeply.

"I promise to protect you!"

"EH?!"

That took both of them by shock. Luka WAS thinking that, but she meant to ask if Miku was alright. THIS…whatever this is…has not happened before, but before Luka could even take anything back as she stood up again, she was stopped by a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Luka-chan," Miku said, a smile still plastered on her face.

This time Luka couldn't even help but smile, despite her more flustered face.

"You're welcome,"

 **A/N: WOO! Next chapter out and brought to the comfort of your electronic devices! If you don't know, "Sakine-san" is actually MEIKO, but I just used her non-canon last name because she won be a prominent character till probably later…maybe. Just so you know, I don't have a problem with her, or any Vocaloid, for that matter.** **But wait, Smiling kuudere Luka? Now I HAD to write 'bout that, right? Well, guess it is time to slightly bunk up the rating from K+ to T, since I had a slight curse word reference, and, uhm, sort of violence (?) which was necessary to plot that I failed to think of and-**

 **((The Author's Note had to be cut short due to the ramblings of the author. We are sorry for this inconvenience and wish you a happy reading in this website))**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello. For those who follow this story, I am sad to say that i no longer find interest in writing it. It is not that I no longer ship the pairing or that I don't feel like writing, it is just that, I feel that this plot is all over, nor can I think of suitable content.**

 **However, Negitoro still holds a place in my** **gay ass** **heart, so I** ** _MIGHT_** **write another story for them, remake this until it meets my standards, or even come back and end this one with a suitable end.**

 **I apologize if you liked this story how it was, in fact, all the feedback was POSITIVE, it's just that the story won't go in the direction I aimed for after that whole MEIKO thing. It is kind of hard to explain, and if i were to reuse this plot in a remake of this fanfic, I would rather not spoil anything.**

 **If I can interest you in something, however, you might wanna take a look at the three other fics I have, if you like Love Live, SAO, or Hyperdimension Neptunia, but you don't have to, I just think I wrote those WAAY better than this, though.**

 **I hope to see you again, reading more of my lame fics, or maybe they're not?**

 **(Ps: You can bet on seeing negitoro, I have a few things in store still)**

 ** _~YourShoes~_**


End file.
